I can't!
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: Um... rating may be altered later. Jack/Gwen possibly some other pairings. what happens when there's nothing Torchwood can do. Please Please read and review you may like it you never know. I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. Prologue

"We need to go back to the hub."

"What about him?"

"There's nothing we can do."

"We can't just leave him." She reaches out a gentle hand.

"Don't touch him."

"But he longs to be touched Jack."

"No Gwen, I order you to leave it."

"The agony the pain you can see behind the veil of his eyes."

"It's beyond help."

"Then what's the point!" Tears seep from her eyes like damp from an immortal painting. She's forever held in that one gaze.

"Gwen, we have to leave it."

"What about his parents?"

"They can't know this, it would destroy them."

"It's destroying me Jack." Her voice breaks with a whine.

"Gwen, come on sweetheart." Jack places a tender hand on her elbow, which she immediately rejects.

"I can't leave this tortured soul Jack. If I stay I can soothe him."

"We can't do anything."

"Let me try Jack. Never say can't Jack. I can't bare to hear that word uttered by your lips." The haunted being cries a scream of pain. "No, no, no!"

"Gwen, you have to trust me."

"No you wouldn't leave it Jack. It's begging for our help."

"We've done all we can. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you don't care about anything." Jack pulls out a syringe and sedates a heartbroken Gwen, before lifting her over his shoulder. He carries her back to the S.U.V and waits for her to awaken. Gingerly bracing himself for her anger.


	2. Say please

**3 weeks later**

"Let it go, Gwen."

"I can't Jack."

"It's done. Finished."

"Oh you really are a heartless…"

"Gwen, go home."

"What, why?"

"Because you're angry and you need to calm down."

"I'm fine. I just wish you'd listen."

"I've listened for 3 flipping weeks Gwen and the answer, is the same as what it was an hour ago, no! Nothing is going to change that."

"What if he's still out there?"

"It'll be long gone."

"Jack!" Gwen reprimanded.

"For pity sake, what?"

"He's a he not an it. He's a young boy with a family, with a life."

"Okay, _he'll _be long gone." Jack rolled his eyes, which infuriated the Welsh brunette even more. You could practically see the steam shooting from her ears.

"You absolute…!" He put his hands over his ears and began to sing loudly, choosing not to read Gwen's furious lips. They stopped moving and formed into a "o" expression.

"Quite finished?" Gwen could take no more she lunged at Jack across his desk knocking him from his chair. She landed on top of him pinning his arms to the floor with her hands, pressing his knees down with her legs.

"You listen to me. Captain Jack Harkness. You are going to go back and get that boy, bring him back here and even put him out of his misery if you have to. You are not going to let him wander aimlessly through time."

"You're so hot when you're angry."

"Huh?" She paused considering the handsome guy under her firm grip. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you, I think they did too." Jack nodded towards the rest of the Torchwood team, who stood at the doorway mildly amused. Gwen's quick glance backwards, was all the distraction he needed. He flipped her over thudding her back on floor causing her to scream in pain. She gasped for breath, as he pressed her to the floor.

"Out!" Jack addressed the team without turning around.

"Aww Jack. We have to have some form of entertainment."

"Owen." He growled, as the reluctant team exited.

"Jack get off of me." Gwen hissed. He leaned his head in closer so it was beside her ear.

"You have two choices…"

"What the…" She interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish." He cracked a knee into her abdomen; she let out a short cry of pain. Jack was riled; he was not going to be humiliated in front of his team. Plus, she needed to learn that he was the boss and what he says goes. "You have two choices." Gwen gulped, struggling to breath under Jack's forced weight. "You go home and come back tomorrow. The subject is dropped and this conversation is never mentioned again. Or, I retcon you and you leave Torchwood for ever. What's it to be?"

"I can't just forget about it Jack."

"Retcon it is." He loosened his grip slightly. Pulling his head away to gaze into her troubled eyes.

"No, please don't Jack."

"I don't want to, but you have to drop it Gwen. Prove you can cope with this job."

"I can't Jack I really can't."

"Yes you can you just tell it goodbye. Give it a smile and wave and capeche."

"Is that what you do?"

"Don't change the subject Gwen."

"I'm not." Gwen assured she could still see that Jack's temperament was volatile.

"Good, so that's settled."

"I can't just wave goodbye. I'm not you."

"We're not so different, but that's not the matter in hand. Just drop it Gwen, I don't care if you hate me for it just stop telling me you hate me, okay?"

"I'll try."

"You'll try?"

"Don't worry Jack, I've got to drop it haven't I!" Gwen's sarcasm hurt Jack more that if she had hit him. She knew it as well she saw the pained expression on his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, well more of a glare really.

"Can you get off me now?"

"I can yes."

"Would you get off of me now?" A look of consideration crossed Jacks face; Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Say please."

"What?"

"Say please." He spoke slowly enunciating each word.

"Jack don't be a twat just get off of me."

"No Gwen I'm serious."

"You'll be waiting a long time."

"Fine by me. I'm quite comfortable." He reasserted his body weight making Gwen wince from the pressure. However, she remained determined and so did he. This would prove who really was the boss.

"Coffee?"

"Not now Ianto." They chorused.

"Wow you agree on something." He chuckled, as he closed Jack's office door eager to go and tell the other two of Gwen's predicament.


	3. Precious

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

"Sorry I just had to see this." Owen sniggers quickly shutting the door and running back down the steps to Tosh.

"Jack my legs going numb."

"Say please."

"No you condescending prick! I am not three years old."

"I can see that, Gwen. You're missing the point."

"Sorry sir, but I don't think there is much point of you lying on top of me unless we're about to shag that is."

"Nice idea." Jack acknowledged. "I was thinking more of the fact of teaching you a lesson."

"A lesson?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell me it's how to kiss brilliantly. I'm already pretty good, ask Owen." Gwen joked trying to ignore the lack of circulation in her legs.

"No sweetheart, only in your dreams. This is at a professional level."

"Your lie on top of all your employees, do you?"

"Only the stubborn ones."

"Jack I seriously can't feel my feet."

"Not my problem."

"If I have to have them amputated it is."

"Nah I know this great alien doctor, you'll be fine." Pc Cooper ran through her options. They don't teach this in police school, how to negotiate whilst being stubborn. She looked at Jack and saw determination in his eyes; he was not going to win whatever it took.

"Why do you want me to say please, anyway?"

"It's good to have manners."

"Oh so next time I see a weevil. 'I'm ever so sorry, but I'm going to have to spray this in your eyes.' Ow it ripped my arm off." Jack laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Gwen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why can't we help him?"

"Oh not this again!"

"Look if your going to keep lying on top of me then I'm choosing what we talk about, got it."

"Yes Madame."

"Good. How could you let him be taken and used like that?"

"I couldn't prevent it, I tried."

"Now you've left him to wander around time trying to find a purpose for himself. He has no purpose. He should be dead."

"I can't interfere with the way the universe works."

"So you can't euthanize him?"

"He wouldn't be able to make that decision. If he could I still couldn't he is not meant to die."

"He's no more than a walking corpse. He has no way to express himself, constantly tortured by his own mind."

"Gwen." Jack looked away ashamed as a fresh tear escaped her eye. "If I could of done something I would, but that's his punishment and I cannot change that without going the same way."

"I would swap places."

"I wouldn't let you you're far too precious to me." They stared solemnly at each other for a moment both considering what the right words to say were.

"He was, is precious to someone too." Gwen broke the spell.

"I know Gwen, I know." He lifted one arm to wipe away a mascara smudge from under her eye, allowing her to take a much needed breath in. "Am I hurting you?"

"I wouldn't know." He raised one eyebrow. "I can't feel me anymore."

"Oh." He relinquished his weight with a mutual nod conceding a draw. Carefully he helped her up, pulling her close to him. Holding her in his warm arms.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jack surprised.

"For making me feel like I have a purpose."

"That's okay." He tenderly brushed aside some hair, which had stuck to her cheek. "I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"For making me care. For making me feel alive." He reached down softly placing his lips against hers. They broke apart when they heard the door click shut. Together they walked to the door sticking there head out. Ianto stared at the stopwatch in his hands.

"3 hours, seventeen minutes and fifteen seconds. Not one of your best times Jack.

"Didn't know I was being timed."

"Like I said we needed entertainment." Owen concluded.

"Start the timer again."

"What?"

"Restart it Ianto."

"Yes sir, 3 2 1." Jack leaned over and consumed Gwen in a passionate kiss. Finally, pulling away so that she could breath.

"Two seconds. That's more like you."

"Thank you Ianto, I think." Toshiko had been staring engrossed in her computer screen until the sound of a slap forced her to turn around. It was curious to see Jack holding his face and Gwen standing triumphant.

"Whoa go Gwen!"

"What was that for?"

"Don't ever kiss me because you're being timed again!" With those last words, she stormed from the hub, on a mission. Nobody noticed her tears they wouldn't have understood them anyway.


	4. Ticklable

The team stood frozen as the cold air quickly filled Gwen's place.

"Why don't you go after her?" Ianto suggested timidly feeling partly responsible for Gwen's storm out.

"No she needs to cool off." Jack turned to walk to his office dismissing the idea.

"Jack I'm going after her."

"No you're not Owen. You can do some archive work."

"It's okay I've got it covered Jack."

"No nobody is going after." Tosh picked up her coat and headed towards the door. "Understood?"

"Perfectly." Tosh said whilst exiting the hub. Owen immediately ran after her.

"Owen get back here now." Jack ordered. A distant reply came.

"Sorry, but I am not having Tosh on the streets alone this late!"

"Do you ever get the feeling power is slipping away?" The Captain mumbled to no one in particular.

"Not when I'm around you sir, because I don't have any power." Was Ianto's hardly audible response.

"Ianto, don't be like that."

"Why are you going to lie on top of me too?"

"If that's what you want?" Jack flirted.

"Get over yourself, Jack." The tea boy stormed off to the archives.

"What is it with everyone today?" He threw his arms in the air, being his melodramatic self, before stomping into his office. Unfortunately, his little play was witnessed by nobody, it gave him much needed satisfaction though.

--

Gwen furiously wiped away her tears. She was fed-up with crying, disgusted at herself for being so weak. Jack was right, like always, she couldn't cope with this job. She slammed her hands down on the steering wheel. God she could already hear Jack bollocking her for taking the S.U.V. Gwen tested out a new theory, she let herself cry. She allowed it all to come out, because then it was over with and she could move on. She hated when she wasn't in control, which was all too frequently since she saw that boy. 3 weeks of trying not to cry, each tear building up and now she was exploding. The rain flowed, as efficiently as her tears. Creating a background noise for her pain, the pitter-patter on the windscreen quite soothing. Then a knock disrupted her relaxation process.

"Gwen unlock the doors." Tosh asked, as she stood in the rain. Gwen was much obliged considering how hard Tosh was quivering.

"Why are you sitting in the S.U.V?" Tosh asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm now going to drive off."

"Surely you knew we'd come after you."

"No I thought you might if you weren't stopped, but nobody else is that bothered." Owen knocked on the window, mouthing the words "undo the bloody door, its freezing!"

"Thank you." He said slamming the car door shut.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"More like came to check on Tosh." She blushed at this comment.

"I came to see _both _of you."

"Sure."

"Gwen you can not be angry and cry at the same time. It doesn't work honey."

"Well just you watch me." She bawled with a smile.

"God your messed up."

"I work at Torchwood what do you expect?"

"Fair point."

"Come back inside Gwen; show Jack your true colours."

"Yeah I know you have fighting spirit." Owen winked.

"Owen!"

"Do you always have to tell me off Tosh?"

"Some one has to keep you under control."

"Like to see you try, I'm far too big for you to handle."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Whoa you're meant to be convincing me to go back in to the hub remember. You can have a domestic later."

"It's hardly a domestic." Tosh brushed off. Gwen wiped away her final tears and opened her door.

"Out children! I have something, which needs sorting. It starts with Captain and ends in Harkness and I think there's a bloody somewhere in the middle." They all laughed strolling back inside. Gwen pressed the button the key to lock the vehicle. She didn't want him on her back for that being stolen.

"Run Tosh run!"

"Owen Harper get your hands off me!"

"Your ribs will hurt in the morning." Gwen assured Tosh, as Owen manically tickled her.

"Get off." She (rather gently) attempted to slap his hands away.

"You're very ticklable."

"That's not a word."

"Oh sorry Miss proper. I guess you're far too important to walk on the ground then." Owen picked Tosh up, giving her a fireman's lift across the threshold. Gwen took a step through the door.

"Captain Jack Harkness I want a word with you."

"We'll leave you to it." Owen said whilst carrying Tosh off. Ianto stood up briskly.

"I'll go make a coffee." He ran off.

"And I'll stand here like a naughty school boy."


	5. Kiss

"Your office, now!"

"Yes ma-am." Jack swirled round, ambling into his tidy office; he left the door open for Gwen. He sat down resting his legs on the desk, leisurely leaning back with his hands tucked behind his head. She walked in hands on her hips, looking rather fetching Jack thought in her shapely black skirt and figure hugging T-shirt. He gazed at her legs they were very tanned even though it was only April.

"Jack eyes up please." Gwen said taking a seat opposite the arrogant Jack, she crossed her legs and folded her arms. Her whole body language showed she was serious and not up for Jacks crap.

"What, I'm not allowed to look at you legs or your tits! God what's the point of you working here then."

"Jack, firstly a few minutes ago you were lying on top of me, so I guess my role here is to be comfortable. Secondly, cut the shit I have something important to talk to you about, so a mature attitude would help." Jack brought his legs down and pulled a business like expression.

"Better?" The captain smirked, causing Gwen to flash him a quick smile despite herself.

"Much. I want to know some stuff."

"What stuff?" An almost worried expression was displayed on Jack's face; he tried to hide his disconcerted feeling.

"Universe stuff." Gwen smiled at the Captain's apparent shock. She like breaking through his cover, he soon regained his blank look though.

"We're not doing too well being formal are we?"

"Jack."

"What do you want to know?" Jack resolved.

"What happened to the boy?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Of course not!" The indignation was clear as her face shone red.

"Prove it!" He dared. Seductively she got up from her chair walked around the desk her face inches from Jacks. Tenderly she pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she turned away walked back to her chair and sat down, reasserting her earlier position.

"Proved."

"Nope, you just kissed me that's all." Jack stuttered like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"And I thought of you whilst I kissed you."

"Thought of what exactly?"

"I'll tell you if you answer my questions." Gwen stared into Jack's eyes letting him analyse her, yet she gave nothing away.

"How many questions are there?" He inquired, for once unsure if this was the right move. Was he playing into her hands? He didn't care; he needed answers as much as she did. And, didn't she know it!

"Over ten." She confessed.

"I'll answer three, choose wisely." Jack confirmed his thoughts in his head, feeling it a fair compromise.

"Okay, I want full answers though." Jack nodded. "Why is the boy so deformed?"

"There is an intergalactic government so to speak. Made up of 100's of representatives. He must have pissed them off and that's his punishment." Gwen's tight lips expressed how inadequate she thought the answer was. "Say he was taken by the rift. He stumbled across an alien planet, probably hostile. They tortured him, made him see images so gruesome it's unimaginable, but that's how they thrive. He offended them going against one of the laws. When given over to the council he probably couldn't keep his mouth shut. They decided the punishment for his vulgar language was for him to never be able to speak again. The aliens must have taken him back when the council could no longer undo there decision. He became tortured and insane, because of it. Then fell back through the rift."

"That's awful." Gwen's disgust was apparent. "Why can't you change it?"

"If I try to interfere with the council's decision I will get punished or asked if I would like to switch places. My punishment would be the same, as the one I'd be trying to change. Then there'd be two of him."

"Will he ever die?"

"Yes, he will. His punishment is for 100 years then he will simply cease to exist."

"I shouldn't have asked." She shook her head. There's her thinking it's just the planet that's messed up, not by a long shot the universe is just as bad.

"No you're right you shouldn't of." He tried to read her, but she was used to it by now gave away nothing. She didn't like the way he scanned her like a machine; in fact, she hated it and decided that would be on her list of what to tell Jack.

"Torchwood really can't fix some things." Gwen thought to herself.

"Some things are naturally broken." Jack took her hand in his and squeezed bringing her out of a trance. She stared at him with her deep brown eyes, so much life looking through them.

"One more question." She tried her luck he seemed in an answering mood. Her head scanned the millions she could pick.

"I said three." He raised his eyebrows in a 'be happy with what you've got' look.

"I'm revoking the deal unless I get one more." She quickly pulled her hand away and leaned back, tapping her fingers on her arm. Jack contemplated for a few seconds; you could see him deciphering her with his eyes.

"It depends. Ask it."

"Have you ever loved?" Gwen blurted it, but to Jack it was more of a hurl. For an instant, he looked hurt and disgusted that she could ask that of him.

"Gwen what do you mean by that."

"You seem so distant almost mechanic." She paused looking at the man before her. "Can you love Captain Jack Harkness?" She questioned. It took merely seconds for him to answer rather sharply.

"Yes I can and I have."

"Good." She unfolded her arms and loosened her body language, subconsciously he matched her position.

"Now my turn." He smiled eager to hear what he wanted.

"Go on."

"What were you thinking of me exactly, when we kissed?" He grinned like a cat that got the cream; Gwen couldn't help but think he was a bit presumptuous, nonetheless, she replied sweetly.

"I was thinking of you and me kissing." With that, she got up and left quietly shutting the door behind her. She practically gleamed, she had won the battle, if not the war, yet.

Jack sat at his desk head in his hands. He felt like kicking himself. How could he of given her the answers so easily, bloody bitch playing him like he plays her. It was so out of order! He had to smile though he liked a challenge and Gwen Cooper certainly was one.

"Go well?" The whole team looked up as Owen asked the question they all wanted answered.

"Very." Gwen practically skipped to the door throwing her hair over her shoulders.

"Gwen?" Jack stood on his office balcony looking down.

"Yes Jack." She was sickly sweet, not wanting him to be too angry.

"Back here at midnight please."

"Why?" She had an inkling why but this appealing idea had to be confirmed.

"I need a fully private word with you." She was right.

"Of course. I'll be back at 12, sir." She walked (well more of a sexy wiggle) out of the door.

"We'll leave by 11." Tosh assured Jack before he had to ask.

"Oh Tosh." he wasn't too pleased at missing seeing the "fun".

"You can come to my place if you want Owen." She mellowed his annoyance.

"Okay."

"I'll go home alone." Ianto laughed. The team looked down unsure what the right words were. "I'm joking, idiots. I like it that way." The last sentence was said in a misleading way.

"Ianto!" The revolted team chorused, shaking their heads, as if they were trying to shake the idea away.

"Not like that." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well not much." Ianto giggled.

"Coffee now." Owen demanded, trying to get the tea boy away.


	6. Conclusion

"You're late." Jack stood staring at his watch, acting as if he was truly annoyed.

"I was busy." Gwen shrugged off any fakes feelings, walking towards Jack.

"Doing?"

"My hair."

"For who." At this Gwen rolled her eyes, did she have to spell it out?

"Who do you think I was doing my fucking hair for? The tooth fairy?" The sarcasm in her voice was rich and it caused them both to giggle. Jack soon regained control of himself though.

"Always wanted to meet her, didn't know you two had a thing going on."

"Only in your dreams."

"How'd you know that?" Gwen just sighed giving up, even attempting to win twice in such a short time would be stupid. She sat on the desk next to Jack he had obviously been anticipating her arrival.

"Why am I here then Jack?" Gwen yawned, seriously he may not need it but sleep was essential for her.

"Why not?" Always answering a question with another Jack had a habit of averting the truth.

"My life doesn't revolve around you."

"Such a pity." He joked cockily.

"I'm sure."

"Gwen, do you know your true role in Torchwood?" Now a serious expression crossed his face making Gwen feel nervous.

"Comfortable? Make you feel alive?"

"No."

"Oh then what." She attempted to play it cool not knowing whether she wanted to hear the real reason or not.

"You give me something to love." Intricately Jack settled his tongue into Gwen's mouth, giving her thrills. She melted into his touch, her body resting comfortably on his. Gently he fell back onto the desk pulling her on top of him his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Abruptly she got up.

"No you don't you just want to shag something." Gwen concluded pretending the warmth of his body meant nothing.

"What?"

"It's true Jack!"

"No it's not. I love you Gwen bloody Cooper, please believe me I need you to make me whole."

"What ever you say Jack."

"Fine, but is a harmless shag really too much too ask?" They gazed at each other lost in the lie of the apparent "harmless" shag, yet anticipating each others lips pressing against theirs.

"No not at all."

With that she pounced, not caring about the mess that would have to be cleared up before the others walked in. The blushed cheeks when anything was mentioned. The reminiscing of this moment at drunken parties. Jack bringing it up to black mail her. All she cared about was him and her were in unison just for a brief moment. That he was hers for a few precious minutes. God it felt good.

**A/N Sorry it's so short now going on holiday, but felt I had to conclude before I left so I have. Tell me what you think of the whole story I may try and do a sequel. What do you think?**


End file.
